Francisco Klee
|nacimiento = 27 Febrero de 1976 |lugar_nacimiento = México |ocupacion = Actor |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activo |facebook = francisco.klee.verdadero |twitter = franciscoklee|instagram = francisco_klee |youtube = FRANCISCOKLEE |ingreso_doblaje = 2007|voz = Versátil}} Seiya Ichijo (SWORDGAI).jpg|Seiya Ichijō Chakram en SWORDGAI. Kanoa PokémonS&M.png|Kanoa en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Dana PokemonS&M.jpg|Dana también en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Hajan-origin-spirits-of-the-past-10.2 thumb.jpg|Hajan en Origen: espíritus del pasado. Dr-sakul-origin-spirits-of-the-past-95.3 thumb.jpg|Doctor Sakul también en Origen: espíritus del pasado. Pablo 01.jpg|Pablo en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill. Felix_SA.png|Felix Herman en Jefa por accidente. Francisco Klee '''es un actor, músico, compositor, locutor, conductor, director, productor, mexicano. Ha trabajado en empresas como Televisa, NRM Núcleo Radio Mil. Como actor de imagen ha participado en proyectos como Lichita, Camaleones, Cuando me enamoro, Hay te ve´s, Tres asaltos, Se vale, Querida enemiga, Las tontas no van al cielo, La rosa de Guadalupe, En el nombre del amor, Alma de hierro, entre otros. Es propietario de la empresa '''MusikAl Records, donde ha realizado producciones independientes de doblaje para documentales y testimoniales de la UNAM, VW, PSW y cortometrajes a nivel internacional, así como proyectos musicales y comerciales. Ha prestado su voz para diversas locuciones, comerciales y spots para Snikers, Feria de Chapultepec, Powerade, Bubulubu, Buchanans, Renault, Jumex, Doritos, McDonald´s Ha prestado su voz para doblaje y es conocido por interpretar a Ichiyo Seiya en Sword Gai, Hajan en Orígenes: Espíritus del Pasado, Kanoa en Pokémon Sol y Luna. También es la voz de actores como Dane DeHaan, William Fichtner, Sota Fukushi, Oliver Smith, Andy Lau, Adam Nagaitis, Prem Singh, Gang Dong Won, entre otros. Filmografía Películas * Leon (Lee Min Ho) en Mysterious Fighter * Archie (Michael J. Fox) en Archie 2 * Líder de la pandilla (Jackie Chan) en El Joven Tigre * Jan Van Loos (Dane DeHaan) en La fiebre de los tulipanes * Coach Plyler (William Fichtner) en American Wrestler: The Wizard * Juba (Laith Nakli) en The Wall * Las Aventuras de Spirou y Fantasio - Zorglub (Ramzy Bedia) * Felix Herman (Dave Foley) en Jefa por accidente * Anotsu Kagehisa (Sota Fukushi) en Blade of the Inmortal * Frank / Frank zombie (Sean Chapman / Oliver Smith) en Puerta al infierno (redoblaje) * Detective Dee (Andy Lau) en Detective Dee and the Mistery of the Phantom Flame * Im Joong Kyung (Kang Dong Won ) en Illang: La brigada del lobo * Louis Cheung - Zombiology - (Kai-Chung Cheung) * Olaudah (Youssou N´Dou) en Amazing Grace * Pardeep Nagra (Prem Singh) en Tiger * Zhang Ning en Wind Blast * Emperador Xian (Alee Su) en Assassins * Voces adicionales en La rebelión * Dr. Wang en Bittersweet * Mr. Luo en Game Changer * Lou Nan en God of War * Zhang Ning en Wind Blast * Título e insertos en Nightfall * Valerio (Giacomo Ceccarelli) en Scialla * Dino en Sedia de la Felicita * Chris en Evolución 626 * Bodyguard - Títulos e insertos * Mozart ( Kazu Patrick Tang) en Dragon wolf * Fallen - Títulos e insertos * Joven y bella - Títulos e insertos * Lore - Títulos e insertos * La doncella - Títulos e insertos * Magnus en La Reina Kristina * Möbius - Títulos e insertos * Fantasy Mision - Títulos e insertos * Son, my son - Títulos e insertos * Poltergeist 1 y 2 -Títulos e insertos * Fire Dragon - Títulos e insertos * Un holograma para el rey * Un desastre de película - Abe Spigner Flava-Flav Look-A-Like Cantado - Jonas Neal Justin Timberlake Look-A-Like - Christopher Johnson Michael Jackson - Hombre Princesa encantada - Dominique Kelley Basketbolista - Títulos e Insertos y en CANCIONES Will / Flava / Justin T / Basketbolista 1 / Michael Jackson / Ardillas y coros Anime * Seiya Ichijo / Chakram en SWORDGAI * Hajan / Dr. Sakul en Origen: espíritus del pasado * Riichii Jinnouchi - Guerra cibernética * Kanoa - Pokémon Sol y Luna * Dana - Pokémon Sol y Luna Series de TV * Cornelius Hickey (Adam Nagaitis) en The Terror * Arvidsson (Peter Perski) en Maria Wern * Los 20 videos más divertidos 2o temporada - Narrador * The Flash * Spartacus * Pacman * Lidia´s Italy * Outlander - Joven Ian Murray * Elementary * MatchMaker - Anthony * Mistery Dinners - Dany * Yard Crashers * Zoolander * Paranormal * I hate my bath * Mystery Dinners * Voces adicionales en Señorita Cometa (Redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en El mundo oculto de Sabrina Series Animadas * Baron Von Monocle en Meteoro la nueva generación * Pablo en Las Aventuras de Blinky Bill * Voces adicionales en El Chavo * TMNT - Frankenstein * Teenagers Fairy Tales Dropouts - Jeppeto Jr. * Go Away Unicorn - Inspector Brocheta Infomerciales * VIBAC - Narrador * ABBIKE - Narrador * AEROSKI - Conductor * COMANDO LIGHT - Narrador Telenovelas * Hiyanet Sarmali - Zafer * Lucas Balmaceda - Valentín - 20 añero a los 40 Theatricals * Don Manuel (Joaquín Cosío) en Rambo: Last Blood * Azul Acero * Kurikka - Tero Salenius - Rendel * Felix Herman - Dave Foley - Jefa por accidente * Hotel Mumbai * La Rebelión Banda Sonora Películas * Jack y su corazón de Cucú - La música Dirección de doblaje *Mysterious Fighter *Archie 2 *Un desastre de película *La sombra de la fama * Lily Christmas * Verónica decide morir Dirección de canciones *Un desastre de película Curiosidades * En la película de Jack y su reloj Cucú la música corrió a su cargo pero el doblaje y las voces cantadas al final se hicieron por separado. Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * CBAudio * CineDub * Dubbing House * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * Larsa * MainFrame * Meliorem * Mosaiko Sonoro * MVS Televisión México * Procineas S.C.L. * Ruido Records * Sebastians * Sysdub * WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Doblaje mexicano